


Risky Business

by Emblue_Sparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 19:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12394371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emblue_Sparks/pseuds/Emblue_Sparks
Summary: Castiel and music...Dean had no idea the two could be such a calamity.





	Risky Business

**Author's Note:**

> This is prompt from the Destiel NaNoWriMo fb page for Promptober 2017. 
> 
> Todays word was Graceful.
> 
> I love Misha to pieces, but the man has no dance moves. Chuck bless him for bustin' a move at every Con though...

Castiel's people skills were not going to improve over night once he was back from the dead and sharing Dean’s bed. Although his Dean skills showed remarkable improvement, he still felt like a fish out of water most of the time they went investigating, or to the grocery store, or even a restaurant.

In an effort to add to an ever growing knowledge base of pop culture, which would help him blend in with run of the mill conversations Dean had been writing out lists of movies, tv shows, and music artists for Cas to engage himself in for immersive experiences. 

Over the past week, the angel had taken a shining to 70’s & 80’s film and music. Dean was incredibly amused at how much Cas seemed to enjoy the tv series “Alf”, “Small Wonder”, and “Macgyver”. He found Tom Hanks to be comical, couldn't stand Dynasty, and had developed a rapid appreciation for Bob Seger.

So one day when Sam decided Jack was outgrowing his clothes and needed some new threads, Dean went with them. He didn't trust Sam’s taste and well Cas..he spent a solid decade wearing the same outfit and was happy to wear whatever Dean gave him to put on each morning so the only way Jack had a chance at looking normal was if he went with and supervised. Cas had no interest and trusted the brothers completely so he opted to stay back and tidy the bunker...maybe get some more translations done in the library. 

All went well with the shopping trip and when they were traipsing back through the garage to the War Room Dean could hear loud music playing through the surround sound stereo he’d recently installed in the bunker. 

It was curious...and then it suddenly became a “oh shit this is NOT happening..retreat!!!!” moment as it dawned on Dean what could be happening inside. 

Bob Seger’s Old Time Rock and Roll was blasting and immediately the beloved scene from Alf came to mind….and then it came to a screeching halt as Dean remembered another iconic scene from NOT ALF that this song was featured in. Something he and Cas and cozied up for last night in their room before bed on Netflix.

Immediately he whipped around, “Yo Sammy... here's some denero go take Jack to Dave and Buster's will ya? NOW” Dean urgently insisted as he forcefully slid a 50 into Sam’s hand. “I’ll just grab the bags and um...I’ll put the clothes away..yeah..we skipped lunch so Jack ya hungry? Sammy here’ll take you out for some fun and food and games and…..”

Sam could tell by the way Dean was going on and on and on, he was clearly anxious and wide eyed about the music which was oddly blaring from the bunker but couldn't figure out why. Cas didn't normally listen to music, so between that and Dean's behavior something was definitely up. 

Dean gave that stare between brothers which was usually the equivalent bro code for a sock on the bedroom doorknob, Sam got the message real quick. He was still confused but really, REALLY preferred to stay that way. He willingly handed the bags over to Dean and then both of them noticed Jack awkwardly bobbing and weaving in some kind of off rhythm way indicating he was sorta dancing but didn't even know he was doing it and to top it off he was wearing his trademark “I like nougat” expression on his face, so that's when Sammy decided it was high time to head for the hills. He trudged off with the disappointed looking nephil assuring the kiddo that he’d go over the mechanics of dance another time. 

Oh thank Chuck. Dean wasn't sure just what he'd find in the bunker but he was pretty sure it would scar him for life, so it was best to spare the masses. Sure as shit the second he walked through the door to the nauseating decibel level he saw Cas had the swiffer duster mop out and had moved the library table sideways to get underneath for deep cleaning. However, Cas himself was MIA. 

Dean made it to the bottom of the stairs, stashed the bags underneath the white board, and carefully peeked out from behind the entry wall. The music had reset, the song restarted and outta nowhere Cas slid out in nuthin’ but socks, boxer briefs, his tax accountant shirt and...fuck me those are MY goddam sunglasses! Just as suspected, Cas was playing Tom Cruise and dancing around the house er... bunker, half naked. 

Oh JFC..

Dean didn't know if he should be horny, horrified and crawling under the table to die, or laughing his fool ass off. His boyfriend was an angel, but by the looks of it one would never guess because the guy couldn't dance for shit. Cas was a menace. 

Graceful he ain't. 

The second he’d shot out from who-knows-where he’d slid as intended across the library floor….and kept sliding til he ran into the opposite book shelf, reached for something to hold onto, and took the Samurai sword down with him on to the floor as well as a few books. Dean quickly turned around and hid, back to the wall and faced the stairs to privately facepalm in cringe worthy embarrassment for his fallen angel, literally.

He couldn't judge him though, how many times growing up had he been left alone in a motel room, or when they’d found the bunker after having made it their home...and cosplayed, role played, air guitared, and danced as well? 

Cas hopped up and carried on though...completely off rhythm, but not caring in the slightest. At least he lived by the philosophy “dance like nobody's watching.” Dean was REALLY glad nobody else was watching, because Cas then bumped the table which knocked over the lamp. Holy crap this guy needs to stay away from nightclubs and wedding receptions for sure.

Dean thought to himself how ironic that his celestial being could slay thousands for him in hell but has has two left feet, covering his mouth he tried to stifle a laugh.

When the song ended and it seemed if Cas would go back to hit the repeat button, Dean whirled around the corner, grabbed his wrist and pinned him to a shelf. He pressed his full body against an angel who suddenly had a bright red face behind black sunglasses. Dean gently lifted them to rest on Cas's head and whispered in his ear, “If you're going to pretend to be Tom Cruise I'd rather you get a bike, kidnap me, and threaten to take me to the danger zone”. 

Cas couldn't speak, he was a blatant mixture of horrified and turned on. So Dean began grinding his lower half against him in a sultry rhythm, kissing him senseless. 

Eventually Cas breathed out a “Deaaan.”

“Hmmm?” Dean replied.

“Take me to bed or lose me forever.”

“Yer the one with wings….how 'bout a fly by?” he goofily smirked.

Next thing he knew they were naked in bed and lost in each other. Hours later, when Sam still wasn't home...probably giving them more than ample time to not traumatize them, Dean made a mental note to include Cas in on any 'mechanics of dance’ instruction that may occur with Jack later on. For having a boatload of grace...Cas and Jack needed some lessons, who knew angels and music could be such risky business?


End file.
